Perversas Intenciones
by Kumi Strife
Summary: ONE-SHOT:: Querrías hacer desaparecer esa mirada que tanto odias. Esa mirada tan brillante, como el Sol que jamás se pone en su Reino ::UK/España::


**Claim**: UK/España [Arthur/Antonio]

**Rating**: T

**Advertencias**: hate!kiss (si existe el hate!sex, también puede existir un hate!kiss, ¿No? *lógica absurda y aplastante*), sexualmentefrustrado!UK y cabronceteOOCeado!Spain.

**Disclaimer**: APH y sus personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente. De ser así, Antoñito sería el protagonista (mucho amor a la patria).

* * *

**Perversas Intenciones**

Podrías pasarte horas observándole, tratando de atravesarle con la mirada, en un desesperado intento por hacer desaparecer esa mirada altiva y prepotente.

Esa mirada tan brillante, como el Sol que jamás se pone en su Reino.

Y le odias, oh, ¡Cuánto le odias! Porque a pesar de que le tienes cautivo, encerrado y encadenado entre barrotes y paredes mohosas, no te teme. Ni siquiera cuando te acercas, con esas intenciones oscuras brillando en tus ojos, él no se deja amedrentar, te mira como si fueras inferior, como si el simple hecho de devolverte la mirada debiera ser todo un honor para ti.

Puedes sentirte orgulloso, has sacado lo peor de él. Su orgullo, tan o más grande que el tuyo, se hace patente en cada pequeño gesto, en cada escueta mirada, en cada gruñido que te dirige cuando le hablas. Y a cada día que pasa le odias un poco más, al mismo tiempo que sientes como el deseo palpita en tus venas, consumiéndote sin piedad.

Quieres ver su orgullo quebrarse, quieres verle doblegado ante ti. Someterlo. Y el simple hecho de pensarlo es tan _excitante_.

— ¿Qué te trae por este mugroso sitio, _Señor_ Arthur?

Le miras con odio mal disimulado, a lo que él sólo sonríe; no soportas que use esa falsa formalidad, en el fondo lo único que intenta es burlarse de ti. Tan descarado. Pero no le vas a dar el gusto, claro que no, así que ahora el que sonríe eres tú, con prepotencia, con superioridad. Tal y como lo hace él.

—Y pensar que el gabacho siempre decía que eras un muchacho simpático —Su ceño se frunce ante la mención de Francis— Cuán duro debe ser que tu propio hermano te traicione… Qué pena me das, España.

—Oh, al contrario Arthur. Eres tu el que más pena da —Se ríe, aún con el ceño fruncido, y tienes que agarrarte con fuerza a los barrotes de esa celda para no entrar y molerlo a golpes— Conozco a Francis desde que era un niño, y sé bien que no acepta este tipo de alianzas gratis.

_Hijo de…_

—Dime, ¿Tuviste que _arrodillarte_, Arthur?

Es increíble, la forma que tiene de hacerte perder los estribos en un tiempo récord. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Insinuar algo tan sucio como eso! ¡Qué insolente! Tus guantes hacen ruido al haber apretado los puños de forma tan brusca, puedes oírlo, él también.

Y sonríe, porque sabe que este asalto lo ha ganado él.

Cuando le capturaste, pensaste que le habías vencido. Su armada había sido humillada, él mismo había sido humillado. Creíste que encerrándole podrías disfrutar de tu pequeña victoria, regodearte de haber podido con España, aquel que lo tiene todo. Pero las cosas no han salido como creías que lo harían; muy lejos de hundirse en la miseria, Antonio sigue firme, altivo frente a ti. Te hace darte cuenta que todo esto no ha servido para nada.

Él lo sigue teniendo todo.

Tú sigues sin tener _nada_. Ni tan siquiera tienes la satisfacción de haberle derrotado completamente.

Abres su celda, y te metes dentro. Es la primera vez, desde que lo encerraste ahí, que te acercas tanto. De alguna forma, siempre has sabido que acercarte demasiado a él sería peligroso, pero todo eso ha quedado atrás ahora. Estás tan desesperado por vencerle, por someterle a tus deseos, que apenas puedes pensar con claridad.

Sentado en el mohoso suelo, y encadenado de pies y manos, Antonio te sonríe, casi con lástima. A pesar de que sus ropas y su rostro están llenos de mugre, a pesar de la pésima condición en la que se encuentra, sigue pareciendo intimidante, a su peculiar manera.

—Pobre, pobre Arthur —Dice, fingiendo una mueca de lástima— Te crees tan listo y en el fondo no eres más que un estúpido ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me podrás mantener aquí encerrado?

—Parece que no te das cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras — Murmuras entre dientes— Estás encadenado, y no puedes escapar. Podría matarte si me apeteciera.

— ¿Matarme? —Ríe, burlándose de tus amenazas— No, Arthur, tú no puedes matarme. Pero puedes intentarlo, si te apetece, pero ten en cuenta que ni una sola súplica saldrá de mi boca.

Os miráis a los ojos, él retándote a que le mates si eres capaz, tú odiándole cada vez más. Sabes que tiene razón, no puedes matarle, porque no quieres verle muerto, lo que quieres es verle humillado, derrotado. Pero no muerto.

Pero tampoco estás dispuesto a dejarle ganar esta vez.

Le agarras del cabello con brusquedad, tirando de ellos para poder levantarlo y encararle. Gruñe a causa del dolor en su cuero cabelludo, y tú no puedes más que sonreír, aunque eso no es suficiente. Necesitas algo más. Atrapado entre la pared y tú, Antonio te mira aburrido.

Cuando le tomas de la barbilla, acercando un poco vuestros rostros, puedes ver un toque de incertidumbre en sus ojos verdes. Acentúas tu sonrisa, pero no es suficiente, no es eso lo que quieres ver en sus ojos. Tanteas el terreno, acercándote un poco más, sólo lo justo. La mezcla de vuestros alientos hace que te marees un poco, y de alguna forma sabes que si no te alejas, acabarás cayendo.

Antonio emite un bufido cansado.

—Termina lo que empieces, niñato.

La poca distancia que os separaba desaparece, y de repente tienes a tu prisionero atacando tus labios, ansioso. Tu primer impulso es alejarte, no es así como debería haber sucedido, pero cuando sientes su lengua invadir a la fuerza tu boca, simplemente _no puedes_ alejarte. Así que decides corresponder, tan bruscamente como lo hace él.

Teniendo en cuenta que él tiene las manos atadas, dispones de una maravillosa ventaja que no piensas desaprovechar. Prácticamente lo aplastas contra la pared, y entierras tus dedos en su nuca, de forma dolorosa. Jadea en protesta, y ese jadeo vibra y muere en tu boca.

Gimes, succionas sus labios, muerdes y batallas con su lengua por ver cuál de las dos sale vencedora de ese peculiar encuentro. Por supuesto, él no se queda atrás, araña tu labio inferior con los dientes, y muerde con furia todo lo que alcanzan sus colmillos.

En algún punto, el sabor metálico de la sangre os hace sonreír, a los dos. No importa quién sea el herido, tal vez ambos lo estáis. Ninguno quiere terminar con esto, y cuando el aire comienza a ser necesario, os separáis unos milímetros, para volver a atacar los labios del contrario con fuerzas renovadas. Es como una pelea interminable, y el que primero se detenga será quien pierda.

Una de esas veces en que tenéis que separaros porque necesitáis aire, escuchas a Antonio murmurar algo. No le das importancia. Pero a la siguiente vez ocurre lo mismo, y comienzas a sentir curiosidad. A la tercera vez, puedes escuchar claramente lo que dice.

Y te detienes.

Lo empujas con violencia, separándote. Lo escuchar quejarse cuando su espalda choca violentamente contra la pared, pero no te importa. Se lo merece. Apoyado contra la rocosa pared, Antonio te mira, recuperando el aliento, y te complace ver que la sangre que estabais probando era la suya. Te deshaces de la saliva que hay alrededor de tu boca, y les miras, como antes, destilando odio.

España ríe, complacido— ¿Qué ocurre Arthur? ¿No puedes soportar que alguien diga el nombre de otra persona mientras lo estás besando?

—Qué desagradable puedes llegar a ser, Antonio —Le respondes, con acidez.

Os miráis en silencio, reprochándoos cientos de cosas sólo a través de la mirada. Lo comprendes entonces. Se está vengando de ti, lo ha hecho adrede porque quiere herirte, hacerte daño. Así como tú quieres hacérselo a él.

Te acercas una vez más, y agarrándole el pelo cercano a la nuca, tiras de ellos hacia atrás, bruscamente, disfrutando de sus quejidos de dolor. Lo miras a los ojos, y tal vez en los tuyos ha podido leer lo que tienes en mente, porque de repente parece sorprendido. Y, para tu deleite, también ligeramente asustado.

_Por fin_.

—No te preocupes, Antonio —Murmuras sobre sus labios, sin llegar a besarle todavía— Dentro de un rato no podrás decir otro nombre que no sea el mío.

Y como si tus palabras fueran una premonición, minutos más tarde de su boca sólo pueden salir jadeos con tu nombre grabado en ellos. Y ahora eres tú el que se ríe, ahora eres tú el que le mira de forma altiva. Las posiciones se han invertido, por fin, a tu favor.

Porque ya no eres Arthur, aquel que no tiene nada.

Ahora eres Arthur, aquel que se ha hecho dueño de Antonio.

* * *

Esta pareja necesita más amor, _mucho_ más amor.

Así que ¡Poneros las pilas! ¡No puede ser que no aún no haya NADA de ellos en español en esta página!


End file.
